changement de vie
by Aryanna-Potter
Summary: Après la 4eme année, son oncle va trop loin et appelle Sirius a son secoure. Il révéleras un secret, sur lui, sur sa vie. des changement vont se produire, pour son bonheur ou son malheur? HPFi/SS moi aussi je suis nul pour les résumé XD
1. Prologue

Bonjour a tous,

merci de commencer a lire ma fic^^

c'est ma première fic, alors ne m'en voulez pas si c'est mal écrit. (j'ai jamais aimé les cours de français XD)

Pardon aussi pour les fautes.

_**Changement de vie.**_

Prologue

Harry se réveilla, en se beau matin de Juillet. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était rentré chez son oncle. Depuis trois semaines il ne dormait plus a cause de ses cauchemar, il revoyait toujours ce cimetière, Cédric qui tombe, voldemort qui revenait…Ces nuits étaient courtes, voire inexistantes. La fatigue se faisait de plus en plus ressentir et le faites que les Dursley ne lui donnait qu'un repas par jour (un fruit pourris et un verre d'eau) avec des corvées ne l'aidais pas.

Sur les deux semaines passées ici, la deuxième était la pire. Son oncle s'était mis à le battre. Suite à sa fatigue physique et émotionnelle, Harry n'avait pas put finir ses tâches un jour et son oncle l'avait punit. Depuis il lui arrivait souvent de faire tombé des objets en plus des corvées inachevées, son oncle se donnait a cœur joie…

Dans quelques heures Harry allait avoir 15ans. La nuit venait de tomber sur Privet Drive, il était 22heures, deux heures et avec un peu de chance il aurait des nouvelles de ses amis, son parrain. Il n'avait reçus aucunes lettres depuis son retour, il se demandait s'ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. Il ne pouvait pas les contacté puisqu'il avait envoyé Hedwige au prés de son ami Ronald Weasley, pour sa sécurité, et finalement il avait bien fait vue comme son oncle se comportait.

Minuit moins une, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passé, son oncle. Il pouvait voir sur le visage de Vernon un sourire sadique et des yeux brillant de folie. Sans un mot il s'avança jusqu'à son neveu, lui empoignât les cheveux et le tira jusqu'au salon vide. Il s'arrêta devant la chemin ou brûlait un feu, il lui retira tous ses vêtements, avant d'attaché ses mains au pied d'un fauteuil. Mr Dursley couvrait l'intégralité le corps du survivant de ses yeux où l'on pouvait voir du désir. Il lui fourra dans la bouche un vieux morceau de tissu.

« Si seulement tu était une fille, je t'aurai procurer du plaisir, dit-il en faisant balader ses doigts surtout le corps d'Harry. Oui, a un tel point que tu m'aurais supplié de te prendre tous les soirs ! »

Harry, lui remerciait ses parents pour le jour ou ils ont lancé ce sortilège lorsqu'il est né. Mais ses pensées ont été coupé par son oncle qui avait ramasser dans la cheminée un long manche en fer dont l'extrémité, qui se trouvait dans le feu, avait la forme d'un W rouge dut a la chaleur du feu.

« Tu es un monstre et comme tout les monstres tu doit être marqué, comme l'anormalité que tu es ! Susurra Mr Dursley entre ses dents. »

Le garçon écarquillas les yeux et commença a se débattre. Mais suite au traitement de ces dernières semaines et au manque de nourriture il n'avait plus la force de défendre.

Vernon Dursley abattis le signe W a environs deux centimètres en dessous du nombril du survivant. La douleur était tel que même bâillonné les cris du garçon pouvait s'entendre dans toute la maison.

« J'ai achetée cet objet spécialement pour toi rien que pour toi, tu peux me remercié. C'st une pièce de collection, faite à l'époque de la chasse au sorcière .Ainsi tout le monde saura que tu es un monstre, fait pour être enfermer, traité en esclave. Plus personne ne voudra de toi ! Tu es seul et tu le resteras pour toujours. »

Vernon fini sa phrase en appuyant plus fort sur le manche, pour le retirer ensuite. Pour être sur que la marque reste visible, il attrapa son alcool le plus fort, pour la vider sur la plaie encore chaude du survivant.

Harry sous la souffrance du contacte de l'alcool sur la brûlure, hurlât pour finir par s'évanouir. Mr Dursley le tira jusqu'à sa chambre avec sur son visage le même sourire sadique qu'au début.

Il était neuf heure, lorsque Harry fut tirer de son sommeil par des hiboux. ''_Purée… Qu'est ce qui se passe encore… tient des hiboux… Pourquoi il y en a autant ?... Ah oui c'est mon anniversaire… Donc il doit y avoir le hibou de Sirius… Bon je le fait ou pas… J'ai plutôt intérêt à le faire si je veux revoir Poudllard… Alors… cher Snifle… Sa devrait être bon… Putain mais qu'est qu'elle peut me faire mal cette putain de marque c'est pire que celle du a la ceinture…_''

Harry se tourna vers l'hibou envoyer par son parrain.

« Apporte sa à Sirius, ne le lui donne que lorsqu'il est seul s'il te plais. Merci »

L'oiseau s'envolât par la fenêtre après un dernier hululement. Harry pris tous les paquets les posât sur son bureau, avant d'aller enfiler un caleçon et de retourner sur son lit pour se rendormir.

* * *

Alors votre avis bien ou pas bien?

La suite ... je sais pas -.-'

elle prête mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle soit corriger avant de la posté.

a bientot


	2. 1 lettres et révélation

Bonjour a tous!

Deja merci pour les review.

ET

me revoilà^^ avec le chapitre 1.

Une copine de fac me la corriger

donc bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : lettres et révélations.

Dans Londres, un homme, enfermé chez lui depuis plusieurs mois, était seul, assis sur un lit. Son esprit volait jusqu'à son filleul. Que faisait-il ? Comment allait-il ? Est-ce qu'il était bien traité ? Est-ce qu'il se sentait seul, comme lui, durant les journées ?

Sirius, lui, se sentait seul la journée. Par contre les soirées étaient très animées, puisque chaque soir plusieurs membres de l'ordre du phoenix se retrouvaient pour les réunions. Par contre la journée personne, le vide, il était seul. Le seul travail pour l'ordre qu'il pouvait faire était de remettre la maison en état.

Des coups frappés à la fenêtre le sortit de ses pensées. Il releva la tête et regarda quelques secondes le hibou, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était la chouette qu'il avait envoyée à Harry. Il se précipita à la fenêtre pour que l'oiseau puisse entrer dans la chambre pour se poser sur le dossier de la seule chaise de la pièce.

Sirius : HARRY M'A ECRIT ! CORNEDRUE junior m'a envoyé une lettre !

Hurlât-il, en récupérant la lettre à un oiseau tremblant de peur face à cet homme surexcité. Il l'ouvrit prestement et commença sa lecture.

Cher Sniff

Je te demande de lire la suite de cette lettre dans une pièce où tu seras seul et insonorisée. (Je te connais, c'est pour éviter que des gens se trouvent dans le coin ne t'entendent, s'il te plaît c'est important.)

Sirius fit se que Harry lui demandait, bien qu'il était seul dans la maison (sauf un vieux elfe de maison), et en prime fermât la porte avec un sort pour être sûr (on ne sait jamais). Il s'installa correctement au bureau pour poursuivre cette lettre, plus que bizarre.

Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer... Tu vas me trouver misérable, faible, lâche, indigne des Gryffondor... mais là je ne tiens plus...

Je t'en prie viens me chercher, je ne pense pas survivre jusqu'au moment ou les Weasley viendrons me chercher et encore moins jusqu'au premier septembre. C'est devenu invivable ici. Les années précédentes ça allait, c'était toujours la même chose, les corvées (s'occuper du jardin, faire la cuisine, le ménage...) Quand je ne finissais pas ou que je cassais quelque chose j'étais privé de nourriture, mais pas plus !

Mais maintenant c'est insupportable. Depuis plusieurs jours mon oncle me bat et sa pourrait être pire s'il connaissait mon secret. (Je t'en parlerais la prochaine qu'on se verra.)

Je ne veux pas que tu en parles à Dumbledore, il risque de te dire qu'il faut que je reste là pour ma sécurité. Ma sécurité contre Voldemort peut être, mais contre ma propre famille...

Mais je jure que c'est vrai. Pitié, viens me chercher...

Ton filleul qui t'aime

Heureusement que Patmol était assis, sinon il se serait effondré par terre. Son Harry souffrait... et lui il ne faisait rien à part rester assis toute la journée, au lieu de l'aider. Ah non ! Il a juré a James et Lyly de prendre soin de lui s'ils leurs arrivaient quelque chose. Il ne va pas le laisser alors qu'il est malheureux, maltraité par ses monstres. Normalement personne ne viendrais ici avant 18h et il n'est que 15h, il avait donc largement le temps de le ramener sans se faire choper.

Sur ces brèves pensés, il partit en courant de la maison où il se trouvait. Dès qu'il fut sorti du périmètre anti-transplange, il transplana dans une rue proche de Privet Drive, dans un coin sombre, où il put prendre sa forme de chien.

Il savait que c'était stupide de se promener en plein jour alors que vous êtes recherché par les deux mondes. Mais son filleul passait avant tout !

Le gros chien noir se dirigea vers le 4 Privet Drive. Rien n'avait changé depuis deux ans, sauf une chose, il faisait jour. Arrivé devant la porte de la maison il se mit enfin a réfléchir (NDA : c'est un griffondore sa réfléchit au dernier moment, voir pas du tout XD). Devait-il enfoncer la porte ou sonner... Puis une idée éclaira son cerveau, il se retransformât, pour lancé un "alohomora" pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée au lieu de tout défoncer et de laisser des traces.

Comme quoi, même des Griffondor peuvent être discrets.

Il pénétra dans la maison, baguette devant lui près à pétrifier tous ce qui bouge. Un grand silence régnait dans la maison, les occupants étaient sortis.

Heureusement pour eux, qu'ils ne soit pas là, je ne sais pas ce que je leurs auraient fait subir à ces moldus. Pourvut qu'ils n'ont pas trop touché à mon Cornedrue Junior !... Alors...Où il est ? Souvent les chambres sont à l'étage... Donc les escaliers. (NDA : il voudrait monter comment à l'étage ? avec un ascenseur ? Ils sont pas assez riche pour ça. ^^)

Sirius, se trouvât, une fois les escaliers montés, face à cinq portes. L'une d'elle était différente des autres. Des gros cadenas bloquaient la porte de l'extérieur, avec une espèce de trappe en bas, vue la lettre, Sirius était sur que c'était celle-là. Après un autre sort d'ouverture, il ouvrit la porte, d'où s'éleva un grincement sinistre. Il resta interdit quelques secondes devant la scène qui se révéla devant ses yeux (NDA : Merci titisango pour cette phrase !).

Allongé sur ce qui devrait s'appeler un lit, son filleul le dos maculé de sang. Sirius, après ce temps d'arrêt, se précipita auprès de Harry pour le réveiller. Alors que son but premier était de le secouer comme un prunier, au dernier moment il s'assis à côté de lui et passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'adolescent.

**Sirius** : Harry ! Harry ! Hey, réveil toi ! Allez mon grand, je suis venu te chercher.

**Harry** : Si - Sirius... Tu...Tu es...venu... Merci.

**Sirius** : Je suis là, ça va aller. Je vais t'emmener chez moi

**Harry** : Merci.

**Sirius** : C'est normal. Tu peux t'habille tout seul? Ok. Si tu as besoin de moi je serais en train de rassembler tes affaires... Euh ils sont où au fait ?

**Harry** (avec un petit sourire) : Dans le placard sous l'escalier.

**Sirius** : D'ac. Prend tout ton temps.

Sirius récupéra tous les affaires de Harry avant de le retrouver dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme finissait juste de passer un T-shirt.

**Sirius** : Tu es près ?

**Harry** : Attends je dois récupérer une chose. Et oui je laisse les cadeaux ici. Tu comprendras plus tard.

Le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts, se déplaça jusqu'à la droite de son lit pour sous lever une plaque du parquet pour récupérer une vieille lettre jaunie par le temps. Sirius, qui avait rétrécit la malle de son filleul pour la mettre dans sa poche, se rapprochât de Harry pour l'aider a se relever, puis le prit dans ses bras en essayant d'éviter de trop appuyer sur ses blessure. Ils transplanèrent derrière des buissons. Sirius tendit un morceau de parchemin.

**Sirius** : Lis ce parchemin et retiens le. On se trouve dans un parc pas très loin de là où je vis. Suis moi sous ta cape d'invisibilité que j'ai récupérée dans ta valise. Quand tu me verras m'asseoir face à une maison, tu penseras à ce que tu viens de lire sur le parchemin. A oui, une fois que tu l'as lu, détruit-le, mesure de sécurité.

Et avant que Harry n'ai eu le temps d'assimiler tout le petit speech de son parrain, celui-ci se transformât en Patmol et s'élançât hors de la cachette. Harry mit vite sa cape lut se qui était écrit et se précipitât a la suite de l'ex-prisonnier, après avoir déchiré en plusieurs morceaux le parchemin. En suivant le chien il passât devant une poubelle, où il jetât les restes du parchemin (bah oui, notre ryry fait attention a sa planète !)

Malgré ses blessures, Harry n'eut aucun mal à suivre snif, celui-ci l'attendait qu'il fallait tourner à un angle. Une fois sortit du parc, ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes, avant que Patmol ne s'asseye devant une maison, alors le jeune homme se mit a penser : « l'ordre du Phoenix se trouve au 12 square Grimmaurd »

Entre le 11 et le 15, une maison apparue, les murs des deux maisons s'écartèrent pour lui laisser de la place. Après quelques secondes de contemplation, Sniff aboyât pour faire redescendre Harry sur terre et le faire avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Alors que la porte se refermait à peine, Sirius se retransformât. Encore une fois Harry ne put émettre le moindre sons alors que son sauveur lui faisait monter les escaliers.

Il put voir que la maison n'était pas en très bon état, de la poussière, des toiles d'araignées, moisissure... se trouvais un peu partout. Au premier étage son parrain le fit rentrer dans une chambre, qui, elle, était propre.

**Sirius** : Mets toi torse nu, je vais te soigner. Je vais chercher de l'onguent, et avant que tu demandes c'est Remus qui l'a acheté.

**Harry** : J'ai rien dit.

**Sirius** : Je sui sûr que tu le pensais. L'onguent n'est pas aussi vieux que cette baraque.

Sirius sortit de la chambre pendant que Harry enlevait son vêtement, il s'allongea sur le ventre au-dessus d'un drap juste lavé qui reposait lui aussi sur un matelas neuf. Sirius revient peu de temps après avec l'onguent une bassine et un gant de toilette. Il commença tout d'abord à laver le dos du blessé pour enlever le sang, pour ensuite étaler l'onglet sur toutes les blessures de son filleul. Une fois toutes les cicatrices traitées, Sirius lui demanda s'il était blessé autre part.

Harry, après quelques hésitations, se retourna sur le ventre, là Sirius du respirer profondément plusieurs fois pour éviter de faire exploser tout objet en verre présent dans la pièce. Après avoir récupéré un semblant de calme, le maître des lieux étalât l'onguent, sur la marque en W. Au contraire de ses cicatrices dans le dos, celle-ci ne s'estompait pas.

Les soins s'étaient déroulés dans le silence total.

**Sirius** : Harry...

**Harry** : présent.

**Sirius** : Faut prévenir Dumbledore. Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas.

**Harry** : De toute façon, il faudra bien que je lui parle un jour ou l'autre. Et puis j'ai un truc à lui dire et a toi aussi par la même occasion.

**Sirius **: C'est très sérieux, n'est ce pas ?

**Harry** : Oui, c'est par rapport à moi...Sur moi.

**Sirius** : Et je suppose qu'il me faudra attendre jusqu'à que Dumbledore arrive soit là pour que tu me le dit.

**Harry** : Oui, je n'ai pas envie de répéter plusieurs fois la même chose. De plus je ne veux pas que tout le monde le sache, c'est assez gênant.

**Sirius** : Pendant que je contacte le directeur je te conduis à la cuisine pour que tu manges. Au fait, bienvenu chez les Blacks, la maison de mes parents. Et comme tu as pu le lire sur le parchemin, c'est aussi le quartier général de l'ordre de phœnix, organisation crée par Albus Dumbledore, lors de la première guerre. Tous les soirs vers 18h, il y a des réunions pour s'organiser contre le retour de Voldemort. Dumbledore ne voulais pas que l'on te prévienne, pour ne que tu puisse te reposer, faire le point de ce qui c'est passé.

**Harry** : Je peux comprendre. Mais j'aurais voulu avoir un minimum de nouvelles.

**Sirius** : Je suis désolé mon grand. Allez tu vas manger, je suis sur que tu as très faim, et moi je contacte le directeur.

Sirius abandonna Harry devant une grande assiette remplie de poulet et de pomme de terre, il parti dans le salon pour contacter le directeur, par cheminée. Il lança de la poudre de cheminette et appelant :

**Sirius** : Bureau du directeur, Albus Dumbledore... Hé-ho, Professeur Dumbledore ? Vous êtes là ? C'est assez urgent.

**Dumbledore** : Ah Sirius. Que puis-je pour vous ?

**Sirius** : Venir ici.

**Dumbledore** : Pourquoi, Sirius ?

**Sirius** : J'ai du récupérer quelqu'un...

**Dumbledore** : Sirius ! Vous ne deviez pas sortir ! Pensez à Harry. Comment aurait-il réagit s'il vous étiez arriver quelque chose.

**Sirius** : C'était urgent, et vous venez vous comprendrez.

**Dumbledore** : Bon, très bien. J'arrive.

L'évadé eu tout juste le temps de s'écarter, que Dumbledore apparu prés de la cheminer. Sirius le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine. Là trouvèrent un Harry qui était entrain de jouer avec le reste de la nourriture qui se trouvais ans son assiette.

**Dumbledore** : Bonjour Harry. Je suis assez surpris de te trouver ici et non cher ton oncle.

**Harry** : J'ai dut prévenir Sirius.

**Sirius** : Mr le directeur...

**Dumbledore** : Ecouter Sirius, je sais que vous tenez à Harry mais là-bas il est en sécurité contre Voldemort.

**Sirius** : Et qui le protège contre son oncle ? Il a été maltraité, battu. J'ai passé une heure à le soigner, je me demande la dernière fois ou il a mangé. Il arrive même plus à manger la moitié de ce que je lui ai donné. Je refuse qu'il y retourne !

**Dumbledore** : Je...je ne savais pas... Harry, je suis désolé. J'aurais du mieux te protéger, te surveiller.

**Harry** : Ce n'est pas grave Mr le directeur. C'était la première fois qu'il me battait...

**Dumbledore** : Ce n'est pas une raison, la priorité est justement ta sécurité, que ce soit contre Voldemort ou un autre danger.

**Sirius** : Il sera protégé ici.

**Dumbledore** : Je trouve que ce n'est pas assez.

**Harry** : j'ai peut être la solution.

**Dumbledore** : et laquelle, Harry ?

**Harry** : Ceci.

Harry leurs tendit une vielle lettre jaunie par le temps que Sirius reconnu comme celle que son filleul avait récupéré sous son lit.

**Harry** : C'est de ceci que je te parlais Sirius. Je l'ai découvert lors de mes neuf ans, je ne l'est compris qu'a onze ans, lorsque Hagrid est venu me chercher.

**Sirius** : C'est de qui ?

**Harry** : De ma mère... et de mon père...

**Sirius** : Cornedrue et de Lyly... Mais pourquoi ?

**Harry** : Lisez et vous comprendrez pourquoi cette lettre va nous aider.

Sur ces paroles, les adultes s'installèrent, sur des chaises, devant Harry pour lire cette mystérieuse lettre.

Notre petit trésor

Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que nous sommes morts. Je ne sais pas quel âge tu as en ce moment, mais normalement tu l'a reçue avant tes seize ans.

Tu dois te demander pourquoi nous t'écrivons, alors que tu dort juste à côté de nous. Il faut que tu saches des choses importantes sur toi. On ne va pas tourner autour du portoloin. Tu n'es pas un garçon. En fait tu es une fille, mais avant ta naissance, nous avons appris que Voldemort recherchais une fille pour pouvoir avoir un héritier avec elle. Il enlève tous les bébés de sexe féminin pour pouvoir l'élever comme mère porteuse, très sage qui reste a sa place, qui ne se plaint pas...

L'autre raison qui nous a pousser à te changer de sexe est due à une prophétie, le professeur Dumbledore te la dira.

Nous te proposons un choix, soit tu restes un garçon jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans et après le sort que nous t'avons lancé s'annule, soit tu demandes à Sirius de te retransformer. Le contre sort est « Sublatio Conversio », le sort prendra près de douze heures pour te retransformer. Tu ne ressentiras aucune douleur.

Pardonne-nous de t'avoir caché ça aussi longtemps. Sache aussi que personne n'est au courant que tu es une fille, Sirius ton parrain ne le sais pas non plus, aucun de nos proches, pour ta sécurité.

Nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur, notre amour. Nous serons toujours fiers de toi.

Lyly et James POTTER, avec tout notre amour,

Tes parents.

PS : Une fois le sortilège annulé, il ne peut être relancé

PS2 : Ton prénom est Aryanna.

A la fin de la lecture, les deux adultes étaient bouche bée. Voir Sirius dans cet état était possible, mais voir le grand directeur Dumbledore lui aussi dans le même état était mystique, irréelle. Harry trouva ça dommage qu'il n'est pas un appareil photo sous la main.

Après encore quelques secondes de stupeur, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

**Dubledore** : Je doit t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas a une telle nouvelle. C'est une surprise. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu redeviennes une fille... Comprend moi, tu es le symbole de l'espoir pour tous.

**Harry** : Je sais, mais j'ai fait mon choix. Je veux être moi-même. C'est pas facile, avec les hormones, cette année j'ai du danser avec une fille. Et vous imager les douches avec les garçons ou encore leurs conversations pour savoir lequel à la plus long ou le plus gros... (Rougi) Franchement là je sature. Et Voldemort recherche un garçon et non pas une fille.

**Dumbledore** : Peut-être, mais personne ne devra être au courant de tout ceci. Ni Mr Weasley et Melle Granger.

**Harry** : Je sais. Une seule autre personne sera prévenue, le professeur Lupin. Puisqu'il y à de forte chance qu'il découvre tout grâce a ses sens de loup-garou.

**Dumbledore** : Et vous Sirius, vous ne dites rien ?

**Sirius** : Je pense que Harry, ou plutôt Aryanna est assez grande pour choisir. Je respecterais son choix. Je peux comprendre que cela soit dur de rester dans un corps qui ne soit en symbiose avec l'âme, l'esprit de la personne.

**Harry** : Depuis quand tu es aussi psychologue ? C'est bizarre... Qui êtes vous et où se trouve mon parrain ?

**Sirius** : Hé ! Je suis toujours fin psychologue !

**Dumbledore** : Hum hum... Bon, je n'ai plus aucun moyens de te faire changer d'avis ? Alors je vais vous laisser, je dois trouver une histoire pour que personne ne se demande où se trouve Harry. Je suppose que je ne reverrais plus Harry donc je te dis adieu.

**Harry** : Attendez, professeur. J'aimerais savoir qu'elle est cette prophétie.

**Dumbledore** : Je... En faite quelque temps avant ta naissance, une prophétie a été faite.

Elle dit : « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche... Il naitra de ceux qui l'ont par trois foi défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore... Et l'un des deux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera née lorsque mourra le septième mois... »

On avait deux possibilité, pour la prophétie. Cela pouvait être soit ton ami Mr LONDUBAT soit toi. Tom t'a choisi pour être celui ou maintenant celle qui le combattra pour la fin de cette guerre. Je n'ai pas voulu te mettre ce poids tes épaules, tu es encore jeune. Je voulais attendre le bon moment pour te l'apprendre.

**Sirius** : Dites plutôt que vous ne vouliez rien lui dire. Vous cherchiez juste des excuses. Et nous, membres de l'ordre, vous alliez nous en parler ?

**Dumbledore** : Non. Pour la simple raison que ça ne concerne que Harry. Pas la peine que tout le monde ait les yeux rivés sur lui plus que d'habitude. Même s'il...elle n'a que quinze ans, ils risquent de la forcer à combattre maintenant tout de suite alors qu'elle n'est pas prête. Nous avons tous un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre, pas seulement toi. De plus nous ne pouvons être sur qu'un espion ne soit pas dans nos rangs, Voldemort n'est au courant que d'une partie de celle-ci.

**Harry** : Bon... maintenant je suis au courant de toute l'histoire. Avant que vous ne partiez, vous avez une idée pour l'histoire d'Aryanna ?

**Dumbledore** : Moui... C'est vrai... Alors tu es devenue orpheline au début des vacances, des mangemorts vous ont attaquez avec tes parents. Tes parents faisaient partie de l'ordre, Eiliss et William PARKER, ils vivaient en Amérique, avec toi. Tu as été prisonnier pendant un semaine avant de réussir à t'échapper, tu m'a prévenu et je t'ai ramené ici au bon soin de Sirius.

**Harry** : Je suis donc Aryanna PARKER. Il faudra que j'aille acheter une nouvelle baguette.

**Dumbledore** : Bien sur, tu te l'achèteras en même temps que tes affaires scolaires. Maintenant je doit partir j'ai une nouvelle élève à inscrire. Au revoir Sirius, adieu Harry.

**Harry** et **Sirius** : Au revoir professeur.

Après que le directeur soit parti par cheminette, Sirius se retourna vers Harry.

**Sirius** : Maintenant Harry, au lit !

**Harry** : Quoi ! Mais se n'est même pas dix-huit heures. C'est trop tôt.

**Sirius** : Peut-être, mais à dix-huit heures, les membres de l'Ordre arrivent pour la réunion et je ne pourrais pas venir te lancer le contre-sort. Ils ne doivent pas te voir, et tu auras besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour reprendre ton apparence

**Harry** : De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix...

Harry entra dans sa chambre suivit de près par Sirius. L'évadé s'approchât de la table pour récupérer l'onguent, et se retourna pour faire face à sa filleule.

**Sirius** : Tu l'utiliseras deux fois par jour, jusqu'à que ta marque de brûlure s'atténue.

**Harry** : D'accord... Euh... Je viens juste de remarquer que je n'ai aucun vêtement pour Aryanna.

**Sirius** :...

**Harry** :...

**Sirius** : Je m'en occuperais demain matin, quand tu te réveilleras

**Harry** : Et pourquoi pas tous de suite ?

**Sirius** : Tu connais ton bonnet de soutien gorge ?

**Harry** : ...

Harry rougit, comme un homard, a cette question.

**Sirius** : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors c'est quoi le sort ? Ah oui, allonge-toi, on sait jamais. T'es bien installé. « Sublation Conversio »

Finalement, Sirius avait de bonne idée, à peine il avait fini de lancer le sort, que Harry s'était endormit. Le parrain regardait son filleule depuis un quart d'heure (il avait prit quelques photos) lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il se leva, regarda une dernière fois son filleul, avant de descendre pour accueillir les arrivants pour la réunion.

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**

Alors ?

Ca vous plais toujours?

ou j'arrête? (vous allez voir droit a cette question a chaque fois) XD


	3. Retrouvailles ou rencontres

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvaille ou rencontre ?

Neuf heures, le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius surexcité.

**Sirius : **Debout Aryanna, il est neuf heures.

**Aryanna :** Mm… encore cinq minutes…

**Sirius : **Mais je veux te voir !

**Aryanna :** De quoi tu parles…

**Sirius : **Bah… Tu sais… tu es Aryanna à partir d'aujourd'hui…

Sa phrase juste finie, une tornade brune passa devant lui pour aller dans la salle de bain. L'ex prisonnier suivit cette personne, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba sur une magnifique jeune fille. Cette jeune fille c'était Hermione (non je blague… ok c'est pas drôle) C'était Harry. Ces cheveux avaient poussés, pour atteindre maintenant ses genoux, et, oh miracle, ils étaient lisses. Harry n'avait rien perdu de sa taille, il faisait toujours son petit mètre soixante, mais maintenant il avait ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait. Une superbe poitrine se dessinait sous son pyjama. Il se retourna pour se trouver en face de son parrain, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son œil droit était resté vert émeraude alors que le gauche était devenu marron comme ceux de son père.

**Aryanna : **Alors…je suis comment ?

**Sirius :** Tu… je…Tu es sublime !... Vas falloir acheter un médaillon pour repousser les garçons…

**Aryanna :** Sirius… Tu crois que l'on va me reconnaître ?

**Sirius : **Non, on ne va pas te reconnaître. Tu es tellement toi que tu…

**Aryanna : ** AH ! Et Remus ! Il va me reconnaître grâce à mon odeur !

**Sirius :** Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis…

**Aryanna :** Je vois que ça t'inquiète. Mais bon faudra lui dire.

**Sirius : **Si tu veux mais plus tard. Maintenant tu vas prendre une douche, je te prépare tes vêtements. Les Weasley et Hermione arrivent dans deux heures environ.

**Aryanna :** QUOI !

**Sirius :** Je te l'ai pas dit ?

**Aryanna :** Non.

**Sirius :** Bah… Maintenant c'est fait. Ils seront là vers onze heures.

**Aryanna :** Au moins, on sera rapidement si je suis identifiable.

L'animagus partit de la salle de bain, il ouvrit la valise d'Aryanna et sortit tous ses vêtements. Il transformât tous les vêtements en robe et baskets en sandales avec des petits talons.

**Je lui donne des robes, on va attendre pour les talons aiguilles, je ne veux pas mourir tous de suite. Par contre j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à aller au chemin de traverse, acheter d'autres vêtements, parce qu'avec cinq robes et deux paires de chaussures elle ne va pas allez loin.**

Il déposa des vêtements à l'entrée de la salle de bain, avant de redescendre à la cuisine, pour préparer un bon repas pour sa filleule. Une demi heure plus tard, une jeune femme, avec une robe noire, une queue de cheval haute, dont deux mèches lui tombaient délicatement devant le visage, entra dans la pièce.

**Aryanna :** Puis-je te demander la raison, qui fait que tu ai transformé tous mes vêtements en robe et que je n'est plus mes baskets ?

**Sirius :** Ben, parce que tu es une fille !

**Aryanna : **Et alors ! Hermione porte des jeans et des baskets.

**Sirius : **Tu dois t'y habituer. Et puis comme ça on est sur à cent pour cent qu'ils ne vont pas te reconnaître.

**Aryanna :** Pourquoi tous mes vêtements ?

**Sirius :** Parce qu'ils les auraient reconnus.

**Aryanna :** Il suffisait que tu les ajustes à ma taille.

**Sirius :** Tu es plus mignonne habillée ainsi. Et toutes les filles doivent portés des robes. (Ndl : Mais bien sur… j'ai aucune robe et je m'en porte pas plus mal !) Tu dois rattraper ton retard.

**Aryanna : **J'abandonne… Tu m'as préparé quelque chose à manger ?

Et ils continuèrent à discuter, de tout et de rien, jusqu'à que onze heures sonnent. A ce moment là, un énorme bruit les coupât dans leurs conversations. Ils virent rentrer dans la cuisine six rouquins, deux rouquines et une brune. Toute la famille Weasley était réunie avec Hermione, sauf M. Weasley qui se trouvait au ministère. Tous les nouveaux arrivant restèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte, avant que les jumeaux prennent la parole.

**Fred :** Bonjour, jeune demoiselle…

**George : **Nous nous présentons…

**Fred : **Voici Gred…

**George **: Et là Forgue…

**Fred : **Peut-on …

**George : **Vous demandez…

**Fred :** Votre nom…

**George : **Jeune fille ?

**Aryanna :** Euh… (Ndl : très explicite Aryanna^^)

**Molly : **Fred, George, sa suffit. Tu dois être Aryanna PARKER.

**Aryanna **: Comment le savez-vous ?

**Molly : **Le professeur Dumbledore nous a parlé de toi hier soir. Et dire que tu étais tout seul ici depuis le début du mois de Juillet. Si j'avais su j'aurais amené Ginny et Hermione pour te tenir compagnie. Heureuse de te rencontrer et en bonne santé. Bonjour Sirius.

**Aryanna : **Moi aussi madame je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

**Sirius :** Salut tout le monde.

**Ron : **Maman tu peux nous dire qui est cette fille plus précisément ?

**Molly : **Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais Sirius doit bien la connaître, puisque c'est lui qui s'est occupé d'elle. Au faite Aryanna, je ne t'ai pas présenté mes enfants. Ginny, ma seule fille, Ron mon plus jeune ensuite les jumeaux Fred et George, puis Percy, suivit de Charlie et enfin William ou Bill. Et cette jeune fille c'est Hermione une amie à Ron.

**Aryanna :** Enchanté.

**Hermione :** Dit pourquoi tu es ici depuis le début d'été ?

**Aryanna :** Mes parents faisaient partis de l'ordre. Ils se sont fait tués au début de l'été…

**Sirius :** Et elle a passé tout le mois de juillet à se remettre de sa rencontre avec des mangemorts. Et j'ai passé mon temps à m'occuper d'elle.

**Aryanna :** Tu parles j'ai passé tout mon temps à dormir.

**Sirius :** Et qui te mettais de la crème dans le dos, tous les jours ?

**Aryanna :** Ça ne te prenais pas la journée, mais seulement une demi heure et si on compte tes super repas, sa ne faisait que une heure et demi par jour Sirius.

**Sirius : **J'ai veillé sur toi quand tu dormais !

**Aryanna :** Je n'étais pas mourante, au lieu de me regarder dormir, t'aurais put faire un peu de ménage.

**Sirius :** Ta chambre est propre et pour le reste, ils viennent pour nous aidez à remettre la maison en bon état. Et puis,…

**Aryanna : **Et eux, leurs chambres, elles sont comment ?

**Sirius : **Et bien… Euh… Un peu poussiéreuses…

**Aryanna : **Mais bien sûr… et c'est quoi la mousse verte qui recouvre l'armoire de la chambre à côté de la mienne ?

**Sirius :** …

**Molly : **SIRIUS BLACK ! On m'avais dis que les chambres étaient prêtes !

**Sirius : **On peut dormir dans les lits !...Il reste juste un peu de poussière et de moisissure… Vaux mieux aussi évités les rideaux ainsi qu'ouvrir les armoires…

**Fred :** Bon nous on va…

**George : **faire connaissance…

**Fred :** avec Aryanna.

**Aryanna : **Oui. A tout à l'heure Sirius !

**Sirius :** Traitresse !

Tous les adolescents, ainsi que Mr Weasley, partirent, laissant seule Sirius avec Mme Weasley. C'est une fois seule avec tout le monde, qu'elle se rappela, qu'eux ne la connaissent pas et que théoriquement, elle non plus.

**Aryanna : Faut que je soit sur mes gardes. Qui sait ? Peut-être que Hermione a déjà tout découvert. Si je suis découverte ça va mal finir. Quoi que… Un jour c'est sur ils vont deviner… Mais qu'elle idée j'ai eu… Je suis morte…**

**Hermione :** Salut Aryanna je suis Hermione GRANGER. Dis-tu viens d'où ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard.

**Aryanna :** Je vivais au États-Unis avec mes parents. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a emmené ici lorsqu'ils se sont fait tuer… Moi, j'ai eu de la chance… Il est arrivé au bon moment…

**Hermione : **Je suis désolé pour ta famille.

**Aryanna : **Tu ne le savais pas. Mais je préfère ne pas en parler.

**Fred : **T'aime les blagues ?

Enchaînèrent les jumeaux, pour dissiper le malaise installé.

Et ils continuèrent à discuter, pendant que les jumeaux et Bill se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'Aryanna sans qu'elle remarque quelque chose. Madame Weasley coupa toute tentative de rapprochement, en criant de commencer à nettoyer. Elle proposa bien sur à Aryanna de rester assise et de se reposer, mais celle-ci ne voulait pas rester là sans rien faire. Mais elle a oublié un petit détail, comme Hermione, Ginny et Ron ils n'avaient pas l'âge pour utiliser la magie. Pas que ça changeait d'habitude, mais malgré l'onguent elle avait encore quelques douleurs, surtout à sa brulure en W.

Ils y passèrent l'avant midi et tous l'après midi, après un bon repas de madame Weasley, à nettoyer les différentes chambres. Sirius les avait rejoint dans l'après midi.

Malgré tous les efforts des jumeaux, Bill et Sirius, personne n'avait réussit à décrocher un sourire franc à Aryanna. Bien qu'elle parlait avec un air joyeux, ils avaient plutôt l'impression qu'elle se forçait.

Aryanna, elle, n'espérait qu'une chose, un peu de tranquillité. Avec tous ce qui s'était passé depuis l'année dernière, elle n'avait pas pu réfléchir vraiment au calme et revoir ses amis aussi rapidement après d'aussi gros changement dans sa vie, l'avait épuisée.

Elle fût heureuse d'entendre madame Weasley leurs dirent d'allez dans leurs chambres pour défaire les valises et d'y rester le temps que la réunion avait lieu dans la cuisine. Charlie, Bill et Percy descendirent derrière, et ce dernier leur rappela que ce n'était pas la peine de tenter d'écouter au porte il y avait des sorts pour les empêcher de le faire.

Pendant les deux heures de la réunion, Aryanna ne s'ennuya pas. Après avoir passé la première demi heure à ressasser l'épisode du cimetière, elle commençât à penser à Poudlard. Une chose évidente lui vient à l'esprit, si Aryanna avait les mêmes points forts et faibles d'Harry, Hermione et Ron risquait de tout deviner. Pour la jeune fille une seule solution, s'améliorer en potion.

**Aryanna : Bon bah quand faut y aller, faut y aller. J'ai un mois pour tout reprendre depuis le début. Même si mes notes n'augmentent pas, au moins je pourrais réussir mes potions.**

Aryanna passa son temps à lire ses livres de potion, jusqu'à que quelqu'un frappa à la porte, avant de rentrer dans la chambre sans y être invité.

**Aryanna :** Tu sais que ça ne se fait pas de rentrer dans la chambre d'une jeune femme sans y être invité, Sirius.

**Sirius : **Je devais te parler avant que tu ne descendes.

**Aryanna : **De quoi ?

**Sirius :** De… TU LIS UN LIVRE DE POTION !

**Aryanna :** Oui et alors ?

**Sirius :** Mais c'est pas dans tes habitudes… et puis de potion !

**Aryanna** **:** Ceux d'Harry, non ! Mais d'Aryanna, si ! Je pense quand me concentrant plus sur mes études, je pourrais éviter certains problèmes. Maintenant de quoi voulais-tu me parler.

**Sirius :** … Oui …non …euh bon… Ah oui ! Va y avoir beaucoup de monde ce soir. Ils veulent tous te voir. C'est sûr, tu étais sous leurs nez et personne n'a rien remarqué. Ça les a un peu énervés. C'est aussi pour cela que Remus ne va pas tarder à la porte, il faut lui dire avant de descendre.

A peine que Sirius eut fini sa phrase, que trois coups fut donnés contre la porte. Aryanna donna son autorisation en regardant droit dans les yeux l'animagus pour lui faire comprendre que lui, au moins, connaît la politesse. Pour toute réponse elle reçut un haussement d'épaule.

**Sirius :** Rentre Remus, n'est pas peur d'elle. Elle ne mord pas.

**Aryanna :** Heureusement ! Je ne suis pas un chien moi !

**Sirius : **Eh ! Je ne te permets pas. Lunard, je veux te présenter Aryanna.

**Remus :** Enchanté Aryanna. Mais je ne comprend pas je l'aurais rencontrée tout à l'heure.

**Sirius :** Oui, mais tu ne sent pas comme une impression, surtout au niveau de l'odeur.

**Remus :** À part la moisissure, qui se ressent dans toute la maison.

**Sirius :** Mais non ! Je te parle d'Aryanna.

**Remus : **Attend. (Lunard s'approcha de la jeune fille, et la renifla.) Elle sent un peu comme Harry. Ne prend pas peur Aryanna, j'ai juste un flair un peu plus développé que les autres.

**Aryanna :** Ne t'inquiète pas Remus, je sais depuis longtemps que tu es un loup-garou.

**Remus :** Quoi… Sirius tu en as parlé à quelqu'un sans me le demander ! Sirius comment as tu pu le dire à une personne ! Tu m'as trahis, tu m'as…

**Aryanna : **Attends Remus ! Il ne t'a jamais trahis. C'est Hermione qui la dit à voix haute dans la cabane hurlante.

**Remus :** Comment le sais-tu ?

**Aryanna :** J'était présente se jour là. Dans cette pièce avec Peter PETTIGREW. J'étais l'une des personnes qui ont assommé ROGUE.

**Sirius :** C'était marrant.

**Remus - Aryanna :** Sirius !

**Sirius : **Oh ça va… Si on peut même plus rigoler…

**Remus :** Mais c'est impossible, les seuls personnes présents étaient, Peter, Severus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Harry et moi.

**Sirius **: On récapitule Lunard. Nous deux on est là, (pas possible XD) Rogue vient de partir, Hermione et Ron sont dans leurs chambres et Peter est en fuite…

**Remus :** et Harry chez son oncle.

**Sirius :** Pas tout a fait…

**Aryanna :** Professeur Lupin, je suis Harry ! Euh Remus ça va…

**Sirius :** Assieds toi on vas tout t'expliquer.

Lupin s'assit sur la seule chaise présente dans la chambre, puis Aryanna lui tendis la lettre écrite par ses parents. Après la lecture, Remus regardais les autres avec de grands yeux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un son, Sirius le devança. Il lui racontât toute l'histoire. A la fin Remus, enfin surtout le loup en lui, voulait commettre un meurtre sur trois moldus. Un membre de sa tribu, son louveteau, a été blessé et le loup en lui demandait vengeance. Aryanna se leva pour s'installer sur ses genoux de son ancien professeur, pour le calmer.

**Aryanna :** Tous va bien maintenant. Je n'y retournerais jamais. Par contre il ne faut en parler a personne. Vous êtes les seules au courant avec Dumbledore.

**Remus : **Pourquoi pas Ron et Hermione. Ce sont tes amis.

**Aryanna : **Lunard… Harry POTTER « disparaît » pour s'entrainer et Aryanna apparaît de nulle part est ami avec les meilleurs amis du Survivant. Voldemort n'est pas idiot, il sait que pour Harry l'amitié et l'amour sont très importants, il ferait trop rapidement le lien.

**Remus : **Je comprends… Je suis heureux que vous m'en ayez parlé.

**Aryanna :** C'est normal, tu fais toi aussi parti de ma famille. Après tout je suis ton louveteau.

**Remus :** Aryanna… Je…

**Hermione :** _ARYANNA ! TU VIENS, ON VA MANGEZ._

**Aryanna :** J'ARRIVE HERMIONE.

Les deux maraudeurs suivirent le mouvement. En sortant, ils rejoignirent le reste des enfants Weasley qui se trouvait à l'étage. Les adultes saluaient les plus jeunes surpris de les avoir vus sortir de la chambre de la nouvelle.

**Aryanna :** Sirius m'a beaucoup parlé des maraudeurs durant ce mois. Il voulait que je rencontre le dernier membre avant de rencontrer les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Sirius m'a aussi dit que ce soir j'allais rencontrer une grande partie de l'ordre.

Sans un autre mot, Aryanna descendit à la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle se retrouva face à un groupe d'inconnus. Sirius qui la suivait de près, lui présentât les personnes présentes, DIGGLE Dedalus, DOGE Elphias, FLETCHER Mondingus surnommé Ding par ses « amis », JONES Hestias, PODMORE Sturgis, SHACKLEBOLT Kingsley, TONKS Nymphadora, à appeler Tonks si on ne voulais pas la voir en colère et enfin VANCE Emmeline.

Après les présentations, tous s'installèrent autour d'une grande table dressée. Bien sûr, pour son plus grand bonheur, Aryanna était au centre des discussions. Tout le monde lui posait des questions sur sa vie, ses parents, sa scolarité. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit, grâce à Sirius, qu'elle avait eu de cours particulier chez elle.

**Aryanna : J'en apprend tous les jours. Merci de prévenir Sirius.**

Voyant que c'était Sirius qui répondait aux questions et Aryanna, ils lui demandèrent des explications sur l'arrivé de la jeune fille ici.

**POV Aryanna** (ça change de style^^)

Alors, je suis resté un mois cloué au lit suite à mes blessures, infligées par des mangemorts. Heureusement que je n'ai presque pas parlé de moi depuis le début… On se serait déjà fait griller sinon… Et aller, maintenant tout le monde me regarde avec pitié. Et vas-y Sirius rajoutes en une couche c'est génial… Merci Lunard de t'être levé pour mettre fin au repas, je t'aime ! Vite la sortie… LIBRE ! Vive le petit salon. Je vais enfin avoir un peu de paix. Y a même des livres voyons voir… »Magie noire pour tous âges »… Je ne pense pas que Sirius serait ravi de me voir lire ceci… « Magie noire et artéfacts sombre » pas bon non plus… « Mille et un sort pour faire parler un sorcier de la lumière » il y a une différence entre les deux… « La magie noir en torture » Faudrait peut-être qu'ils trient les livres… « Potion pour débutant »… Il m'a l'air correcte ce livre, je ne vois pas les mots « sombre », « noire », « torture » dessus. Mais il fait combien de pages ce livre… Deux mille huit cent soixante deux pages (2862). Ils sont sur que c'est juste pour les débutants ?... Bon bah bonne lecture ma vieille.

**Fin POV Aryanna** (et oui c'est court mais c'est ainsi^^. J'espère que ça vous a plu.)

Harry s'installa sur le canapé les jambes repliées, comme une sirène sur un rocher, (sans commentaire sur ma comparaison merci '-.- j'ai trop regardé la petite sirène), un livre a la main. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle lisait, les adolescents avec Bill et Charlie avaient essayé de l'intégrer dans leurs conversations. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Aryanna préféra continuer son livre sur les potions.

Quelque temps après leur départ, elle fut à nouveau coupée dans sa lecture, lorsque le feu de la cheminée, s'alluma d'un vert éclatant. Un homme vêtu de noir en sortit.

**Aryanna : Au non pas lui…Pourquoi il me fixe comme ci j'était une inconnue… Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Maintenant je suis une totale inconnue.**

**? : C'est qui cette fille…allons bon… Le quartier général est en train de devenir une colonie de vacance pour ados… Elle a de jolis cheveux… Eh mais à quoi je pense moi !... Je sais même pas c'est qui… Waouh ! Je n'est jamais vu des yeux pareilles, ils sont magnifiques…Non faut pas pensé à ça… Je suis en train de virer Poufsouffle.** Qui êtes-vous ?

**Aryanna :** Je m'appelle Aryanna PARKER. **On va éviter de partir sur de mauvaise base tout de suite. **Et vous, qui êtes vous ?

**? : Quelle belle voix, elle ressemble a celle de Lily.** Je suis le professeur Severus ROGUE.** Depuis quand je dis mon prénom moi ?**

Et sans rien rajouter de plus, il sortit de la salle. Aryanna, elle, se retrouva à nouveau seule. Elle reprit sa lecture tous en notant le fait que ROGUE s'est présenté sans tirer la gueule, et avec son prénom.

**Aryanna : Ça a du être une bonne journée pour lui. Au moins j'ai évité les remarques sarcastiques.**

Environ dix minutes plus tard, le professeur revint dans le salon, s'avança énergiquement jusqu'à la cheminée, lança la Poudre de Cheminette et disparut sans un mot. Le feu fut à peine éteint, que les deux maraudeurs entraient à leurs tours dans la pièce.

**Remus : **Franchement Patmol, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

**Sirius :** Lunard ! Tu l'as entendu comme moi ! « Moi je ne reste pas entre quatre mûrs, bien protégé. Comme certains… »

**Aryanna : **Sirius, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu préfères soigner les personnes blessées, comme moi. Que d'être un mangemort et de blesser ces innocents.

**Sirius :** …

**Remus :** Aryanna, depuis quand tu trouves des répliques comme ça, toi ?

**Aryanna :** Je ne sais pas. Ça doit être la fatigue.

**Sirius : **Monte te coucher ! Tu t'es beaucoup dépensé aujourd'hui.

**Aryanna :** La faute a qui ! Si tu avais un peu plus bossé ce mois-ci, on en aurais moins a faire.

**Sirius :** Je ne te permets pas.

**Aryanna :** Bah moi je me le permets.

**Sirius :** Aryanna, tu…

**Remus :** STOP ! Non Sirius, tais toi ! Aryanna tu monte te coucher ! Patmol calme toi.

**Aryanna :** Juste avant, je pourrais avoir de la crème pour ma brûlure ? Elle me fait un peu mal.

**Sirius : **Ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle Mme POMFRESH ? Ce n'est pas normal, tu ne devrais plus avoir mal.

**Aryanna :** Calme toi Siri. Ca va passer, demain je ne sentirais plus rien.

**Remus :** Je viens avec toi. Sirius je te rappelle que Dumbledore veux te parler.

**Sirius :** Très bien. Mais si demain tu as encore mal, tu nous le dis. Et tout de suite.

**Aryanna : **Hum hum. Ne t'inquiète pas. Bonsoir Siri, a demain.

Et après une bise sur la joue de son parrain, elle disparu avec Remus, pour monter dans sa chambre.

A suivre


	4. Malédiction noir

Non, non vous ne rêvez pas voici la suite de ma fic.

Il est rare que je laisse un message dans ma fic, si vous voulez de mes nouvelles allez voir mon profil. Comme ça je ne saoule pas les personnes qui n'en n'ont rien à faire de moi )

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Malédiction noire.

Aryanna fut sortie du sommeil par une douleur au niveau de son bas ventre. Au début, elle pensait que c'était la « galère du mois » pour les filles, mais une fois mieux réveillée, elle remarqua que c'était la marque faite par son oncle.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre, les ténèbres étaient encore présentes à l'extérieur. D'après son réveil, il était cinq heure trente du matin.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Aryanna était née. Cela faisait aussi une semaine que la douleur allait et venait. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait dit à personne (bah non c'est pas drôle sinon^^), mais aujourd'hui elle en parlerait à Remus. Elle savait qu'elle se ferait engueuler, mais elle préférait ça que de se retrouver devant un Sirius qui venait de découvrir qu'elle souffrait. C'est sûr qu'il paniquerait et l'enfermerait pendant longtemps dans sa chambre ou l'enverrait à St Mangouste.

Cependant sa brûlure n'était pas la seule chose étrange. Depuis son arrivée, elle passait son temps à lire, ne se mêlant pas aux autres, malgré les tentatives des garçons ou de Molly qui s'inquiétait de voir « une si gentille jeune fille, se refermer sur elle-même ». Et encore plus étrange pour elle, c'est qu'elle retenait tout ce qu'elle lisait, avec une facilité déconcertante.

Aryanna se leva, attrapa des vêtements, fila dans la salle de bain. Sur sa demande, Sirius avait lancé un sort d'insonorisation sur la salle de bain, prétexte, « j'adore chanter sous la douche, et je veux épargner vos oreilles de bon matin. » Bien sûr Sirius s'était empressé de le faire, sa grasse mate était sacrée ! S'il savait que c'était pour éviter qu'ils sachent qu'elle se réveille tous les jours à cinq heures du matin, il ne l'aurait pas mis.

Après s'être préparée, elle s'installa dans le salon avec un livre. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle entendit à peine le loup-garou pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Aryanna ! Cria Remus. Que fais-tu debout à cette heure. Il est à peine six heures, même Molly n'est pas encore réveillée.

**- **La marque m'a réveillée.

**- **Quelle marque ?

**-** Celle sur mon ventre. Cette semaine je la sentais un peu… Mais plus le temps passe, plus elle me fait mal. Et ce matin, elle m'a réveillée. Quand je prends une douche la douleur se calme, aussi lorsque je ne bouge pas.

**-** Nous t'avions pourtant dit de nous prévenir si cela te faisait toujours mal !

**-** Je pensais qu'il fallait quelques jours avant que la douleur ne parte.

**-** On en reparlera plus tard jeune fille. Pour le moment tu montes dans ta chambre, le temps que je contacte Pompom.

**- **Remus, tu ne peux pas attendre qu'il soit huit heures ? Je ne veux pas la réveiller.

**-** Hors de question ! Tu serais capable de trouver un moyen de t'y soustraire. Maintenant tu montes tout de suite dans ta chambre.

Et sur cet ordre, Aryanna monta se recoucher. Elle avait déjà mis Remus d'assez mauvaise humeur.

Elle attendit près de deux heures avant que l'infirmière n'arrive dans la chambre suivit de Remus.

**-** Bonjour Aryanna. Je suis Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard.

**- **Bonjour.

**-** Remus m'a contactée pour me dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien. As-tu mal à un endroit ?

**- **J'ai une douleur dans le bas ventre, j'ai une cicatrice faite au fer rouge.

**- **As-tu remarqué autre chose ? Nausées, vomissement…

**-** Depuis cette semaine je dors moins que d'habitude…Et je crois que j'ai moins faim qu'avant.

**-** Très bien. Je vais te faire un bilan complet. Enlève ta robe s'il te plait.

**-** Euh… Remus tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ? demanda Aryanna

**-** Oh, oui… Bien sûr. Je serai dans la chambre juste en face.

Et il sortit précipitamment de la pièce, le rouge aux joues.

L'infirmière se mit tout de suite au travail, elle effectua plusieurs sorts de diagnostic général, avant de passer à la marque en elle-même.

Tous ceci lui prit une bonne demi-heure. Ne connaissant pas la jeune fille, elle lui posa différentes questions. Elle finit par rappeler Remus qui faisait les cent pas dans l'autre pièce.

**-** Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Remus

**- **Elle est sous-alimentée, bien qu'il y eut une amélioration durant quelques jours avant de rechuter, commença Madame Pomfresh. Aryanna tu devras prendre une potion nutritive trois fois par jour. Ensuite pour tes coups dans ton dos tout va bien, les plaies se sont bien refermées. Par contre tu garderas toujours des cicatrices. Pour ce qui est de la marque de ton ventre… (Soupir) Je ne peux rien faire, cela a été fait par un objet rempli de magie noir. Je préfère demander l'avis à Severus. Jusqu'à là tu resteras au lit, et ceci n'est pas discutable. De plus je vais vous faire une liste de tous les aliments qui sont conseillés et ceux qui ne le sont pas. Tu dois reprendre du poids ! Remus tu prends contact avec Severus ou je le fais ?

**-** C'est bon Pompom, je vais le faire. Il doit passer aujourd'hui de toute façon. Merci d'être venue.

**-** C'est normal. Bien sur, ça aurait été mieux si j'avais été appelé plus tôt.

**-** Je pensais que cela passerait avec le temps, murmura Aryanna.

**- **On ne rigole pas avec des blessures faites par des mangemorts ! S'exclama Madame Pomfresh Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'un médicomage soit passé à coté de ça. Enfin, au revoir Aryanna, Remus.

**- **Au revoir, s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

A peine eut-elle refermée la porte, que la jeune fille éclata de rire, sous le regard étonné de son second parrain.

**- **Puis-je savoir jeune fille ce qui te fait tant rire ? Questionna Remus.

**-** Si mon oncle savait qu'il avait utilisé un artéfact de magie noir, il se couperait la main pour ne pas devenir « anormal », comme il le dit si bien.

Remus eu un doux sourire pour son louveteau. Aryanna se calma après quelques minutes, lorsqu'un Sirius complètement paniqué rentra dans la chambre et se précipita sur elle. Il la fit rallonger dans son lit et remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton de la jeune fille.

**-** Tout va bien ? Tu as soif ? Ou faim ? Je viens de voir Madame Pomfresh, qui m'a dit qu'elle t'avait auscultée. Tu n'as mal nul part ?

**-** Calme toi Sirius, je vais très bien ! Juste que je suis un peu sous-alimentée. Donc je vais bien.

**-** Alors tout va bien ? Pompom est partie voir Molly pour un régime alimentaire particulier, c'était donc pour toi. Puisque tout va bien, c'est parfait. Cette après midi on sort, on va…

**-** Attend Patmol ! Aryanna n'a pas le droit de se lever, le coupa Remus.

**-** Pourquoi ? Elle va bien, elle me l'a dit.

**- **La marque sur son ventre a été faite par un artéfact rempli de magie noire. Il faut que Severus la regarde pour voir s'il peut retirer la magie noire ou du moins la rendre inactive.

**- **Inactive ? Comment ça inactive ? Parce qu'elle est active actuellement ?

**- **Plus le temps passe plus elle a mal. Et il faut rajouter que ça lui coupe l'appétit, déjà qu'elle mange peu.

**-** Comment ça plus le temps passe plus elle lui fait mal ?! Aryanna ! Je t'avais dit quoi ?

**- **Pardon Sirius. Mais je pensais que ça passerait tout seul…(NDA : Bah oui, le médecin c'est comme les antibiotiques, c'est pas automatique^^)

**- **Bon comme on ne peut pas te faire confiance, quelqu'un restera avec toi. Soit Remus, soit moi. Remus, peux-tu appeler Servilus ?

- Bien sur. Ne lui en veux pas trop. Elle est venue me voir tout de suite ce matin alors qu'elle aurait pu continuer à le cacher.

Et sur ces belles paroles Remus sorti de la chambre. Un silence pesant régnait dans la chambre. Sirius se déplaça jusqu'au lit, s'assit, et fit reposer la tête de sa filleule sur son épaule.

La fatigue des nuits écourtées par la douleur et les cauchemars, la rattrapa et elle s'endormit. Sirius ne bougea pas, fixant tranquillement la fille de son meilleur ami.

Midi arriva et personne n'était venu les déranger. Ce fut deux coups secs à la porte qui sortit l'évadé de sa contemplation. Remus rentra dans la chambre avec trois plateaux, l'un dans les mains et les deux autres flottant derrière lui. Il referma la porte avant de prendre la parole.

« J'apporte le déjeuner. J'ai dit à Molly que l'on mangeait dans la chambre.

- Merci Mus. Aryanna, allez ma grande, debout.

- Hum…Pas maintenant…

- Allez la marmotte, on se réveille. Un bon repas t'attend.

- Encore cinq minutes. Je dors bien pour une fois.

- Désolé, mais non, coupa Remus. Tu dois manger !

- Pff… Rogue est passé ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Non il n'est pas encore passé. C'est vrai ça, il passe quand Servilus Mumus ?

- Je n'ai pas pu le joindre. J'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore.

Apparemment il a été appelé par Voldemort. Il ne sait pas quand il reviendra.

- Mais bien sur… Toujours absent quand on a besoin de lui.

- C'est bon Sirius, je ne suis pas mourante.

- On n'en sait rien ! C'est de la magie noire ! C'est forcément un truc vicieux. Je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Tu sais Siri, avoir Voldemort à ses trousses c'est pire qu'une marque faite par mon crétin d'oncle.

- N'oublie pas Arya que ce sont les mangemorts qui t'ont faite cette marque, lui rappela Remus.

- Au fait que va dire le directeur par rapport à ce cher Survivant ?

- Harry a été envoyé dans un lieu incartable, pour sa sécurité et où il recevra un entrainement. Il a été déplacé pendant l'été et sans le dire à qui que ce soit pour une plus grande discrétion et bien sur sa propre sécurité. Albus l'annoncera dans quelques jours.

- Ça ne va pas être facile de faire croire à tout le monde que je n'ai pas vu Harry, dit Sirius Je vais devoir être en colère contre Dumbledore.

- Tu n'as qu'à te rappeler que tu as l'interdiction de sortir, tu es donc bloqué pour une durée indéterminée avec le charmant tableau de ta mère ainsi qu'un elfe de maison des plus joyeux.

- Merci Arya, tu m'as plombé ma journée.

- Mais avec plaisir mon cher parrain. »

Sirius lui tira la langue. Sur ce geste d'une grande maturité, ils partirent en fou rire. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance.

L'après midi se déroula aussi bien, certain Weasley passèrent la voir. Arya ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, Sirius et un Remus un peu plus modéré, mirent à la porte Bill et Charlie, alors qu'ils étaient juste assis tranquillement sur son lit.

Les jumeaux eux aussi passèrent pour montrer à la jeune fille et à Sirius leur dernière invention. Un bonbon « change-sexe ». Celui qui le mange devint la personne qu'il aurait du être s'il était né dans l'autre sexe et ce pendant une heure. Ils voulurent en donner un à Aryanna, mais Remus, plus réactif que les deux autres, les arrêta.

« Non, dit Remus.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Fred

- Ce serait marrant de voir à quoi ressemblerait Arya en garçon ou bien savoir…

- … si Sirius ressemblerait à sa mère, fini Fred.

- Non mais ça ne va pas bien dans votre tête !?

- Sirius, reste calme, dit doucement Arya.

- Je ne ressemblerais jamais à cette vielle harpie !

- Là n'est pas le problème, coupa Remus.

- Si c'est un problème, ils pensent que je vais ressembler à ma mère !

- Tu leurs prouvera plus tard qu'ils ont tort. Aryanna ne peut goûter ceci.

- Pourquoi ? demanda George qui ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

- Vous savez qu'elle est malade ? Voyant qu'ils acquiescèrent Remus reprit. On ne sait pas comment réagiraient vos bonbons avec la magie noire dans son corps.

- Nous n'avons pas vérifié ce type de réaction, Gred

- Tout à fait Forge. Allons expérimenter ces réactions. »

Les deux frères sortirent rapidement de la chambre sans un mot pour ses occupants.

« Depuis qu'ils savent pour vous, ils sont de plus en plus imaginatifs, s'exprima la jeune fille. Leur magasin est en très bonne voie.

- Molly cherche toujours où ils ont eu tout cet argent.

- C'est la récompense du tournoi des trois sorciers de Harry, leur révéla Arya.

- Mais tu es folle ! lui cria Sirius. Une telle somme !

- Il ne pouvait pas la garder. Cette somme revenait à Cédric. Puisqu'il est arrivé en premier à la coupe.

- On peut comprendre, expliqua Remus. Mais comprend-nous nous aussi. C'est une grande somme d'argent.

- Harry pensait qu'on pourrait bientôt avoir besoin de quelque chose qui nous donne le sourire dans tous les cas, murmura-t-elle. Je pense de plus en plus qu'il avait raison.

- Arya… murmura Remus, lorsque la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, il continua. Nous allons te laisser te reposer. On va descendre, c'est bientôt l'heure de la réunion. On revient après avec ton repas.

- Très bien, je vais faire une sieste, si vous pouvez demander à ce que je ne sois pas dérangé, ça m'arrangerait, merci.

- Avec plaisir, aucun Weasley ne rentrera, dit Sirius. Je te laisse cette sphère, s'il ya le moindre problème, tu la serres dans ta main, celle que j'ai s'illuminera et se mettra à vibrer.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure. »

Lorsque les deux maraudeurs furent partis, elle s'allongea tranquillement dans son lit.

Elle pensa longuement à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la lettre. Toute sa vie venait de changer. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait surement eu du mal à accepter ce changement, mais pour elle, tout cela semblait normal. Donc un changement aussi important de plus ou de moins. Et puis elle ne pouvait rien y faire, alors pourquoi se prendre la tête.

Elle s'endormit rapidement, bien que quelque chose la gênait mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

A suivre…


End file.
